Absconding Sorrow
by TamashaToko
Summary: Starting from Chapter 7 Daylight usually proved monsters to be figments of the imagination, but this time it was showing her what had been there all the time. NarKagSess
1. Chapter 1

**STOP**

**This is the rest of a story that was started by Profiler120 that I am continuing with her permission it starts from chapter 7, and of course you won't know what's going if you don't start from the first chapter, so if you've never read Absconding Sorrows look up Profiler120 and read this wonderful story, and if you have read then please by all minds continue to enjoy it.**

**Absconding Sorrow**

**Part Seven: The Punishment**

**Author:** TamashaToko

**Owner of the Plot:** Profiler120

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Nar/Kag Sess/Kag Inu/Kag

**Author's Note:** Once again this is my first shot at working on this fic without any of Profiler120's help. The idea for this whole chapter came from me, so I would much appreciate it if everyone reviewed and could tell me how I'm doing. I'm doing the best I can to mimic her writing style, but I don't think I can ever capture emotions as well as she can.

* * *

She was _his_. Why was that so hard for her to understand? It should had been obvious after seizing her family's property that when he was defied someone would suffer the consequences.

No, it didn't seem to be getting through to her. If it did she wouldn't question him or have even picked up that phone when Masaharu called.

Masaharu, he had been on his mind all day both at work and at home; especially when he looked at _her_. Sesshoumaru was plotting to take what was his away, and by the way Kagome looked when she was lost in her own personal thoughts it was as though she thought about the 'what-ifs' if that bastard succeeded.

There would be no 'what-ifs' to even fantasize about, and he would make sure of that. She had been his desire, and he would not lose her. This problem would be nipped in the bud, and it would start with her.

Before when he first brought his little pet home he was just glad that she was his and his alone, so much that he would give her whatever she desired just to enjoy being by his. Locking every thing had been necessary to make sure that his precious would be where he wanted her when he got home.

But now he got a new thrill from her.

Every time she frowned or was obviously displeased despite her words saying otherwise something sparked within him. He liked it. He liked seeing her expression when she was asking herself in her head questions like if she was happy or what he would do if she made a run for it.

Kagome was the kind of girl that was better off happy, which was the kind thing that became luscious when toyed with the emotions of doubt and fear.

When he arrived home he found her in one of the spare bedrooms laying on the floor with a magazine of sorts.

He smirked, was she trying to hide from him upon his arrival? Something else she would eventually be punished for.

Kagome's whole body tensed up a bit in fear when the door was opened by him. She was scared now, scared of her husband. He hadn't laid a hand on her or anything, but he was the type who didn't need too. It had been a month since Sesshoumaru's call, and Naraku wasn't going to let her forget about what a mistake it had been answering.

Not only did everything remained locked, but the windows had been blocked with a sheet thin piece of metal that she couldn't figure out how to remove. It had been two weeks since she seen the ocean let alone gone anywhere near it.

Some of the valuables she had brought from home were missing too. Not the clothes or jewelry, but irreplaceable items such as photo albums, letters from family members, and High School graduation gifts. More than anything she wanted them back, but she learned not to address the issue.

"Get up." He ordered in a voice that was demanding and left no room for response, "And dress decent."

She didn't challenge him. Instead she stood up and went into their bedroom where she picked out a skirt and a matching top.

"Nicer." He then appeared in the bedroom having no qualms about watching her undress, "I have a banquet to tonight, and it isn't the place for you to flaunt around in dressed like that."

It had been dumb of her to pick the skirt. No matter how hot it got he forbade her wearing anything short in public. It was another part of his paranoia, as though someone would actually find her attractive and steal her away from him at the grocery store.

"We will dine at the dean of admission's home," he noted dully watching her dress once again into a white flowing dress that covered up both legs entirely, "everyone is to bring their spouse."

He made it clear that he wouldn't have taken her otherwise for two reasons. One, he didn't trust her anywhere, and two, it was nothing to brag about that his very young wife was only his student a few months ago.

They would probably construct a lie about their marriage on the drive there, but it was better then the uncomfortable menacing silence he would but her through. She couldn't stand silence on car rides, and knew that quite well, another one of his many ways to punish her.

Despite the newfound desire to shatter his wife he still noticed her beauty. No matter what she would do wrong he would still make sure she had the very best clothes to match it, but there was a flaw with the elegant dress she adorned.

The bulge in the stomach, that reminded him there would only be three months more of just him and her. In three months she would have that infant. Masaharu's infant to be exact. He wasn't exactly jealous though, because he had no intention of ever being a father.

He had even made it clear he would have nothing to do with this child. It was his duty and part of him and Kagome's marriage agreement that he would finance the child through school and such, but be a father to it? Never.

It was too late for a legal abortion, and he wasn't sinister enough to remove the problem himself…yet.

Once or twice when that round stomach of hers had been on his mind during their time in bed, forcing him to be more careful to his displeasure, he thought about making her to hand it over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had been the one who tainted his little pet in the first place, so it was only natural he paid some sort of price, but ever since that phone call he erased that from his mind.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't be a father to that child either. It would give him and Kagome too much of a connection.

"I'm ready." His fearful pet told him after playing with her hair a bit.

He nodded before taking the time to undo all the locks and leading her to the car. It had been decided that if asked she would say they were introduced at a family function of some sorts and they married after she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

Pasta drenched with tomato sauce and a white dress didn't mix. Kagome remembered always calling ahead to see what the meal was before dressing in an important occasions such as this, but those kind of problems were so frivolous compared to marrying to escape one man except discovering the one married was an obsessive paranoid maniac who would force his wife to suffer before trusting her to use the phone.

She was kind of thankful that there was now a small orange stain on her chest. Having to use the toilet or wanting to wash her hands would have been too much of an easy excuse to escape Naraku. Finally after noting how embarrassed she was about the whole stain thing he excused her to use the restroom.

He appeared to be the gentle husband in public, but he was probably keeping time on how long it would take her to get back. If there was one thing Kagome hated it was time limits, so obviously this was another cruel game he was playing with her.

After turning the faucet and allowing the water to run just incase he was close to the door she stared out the window. If only it wasn't three stories up and she wasn't pregnant then she would have jumped out.

Even if it meant falling face forward into the ground.

It would put an end to him, and end to his games, and an end to thinking about Sesshoumaru.

She quickly shook her head. What was making he sink so low. It was bad enough she chose the cruel crazy monster over the lesser of two evils that was her child's father, but now suicide?

No, she couldn't let this chain of absconding sorrows reduce her to that.

Sesshoumaru had been the only man on her mind though when she wasn't fearing Naraku. She would day dream of him saving her from the vile snake she had married, but despite what he said about her not getting away from him she doubted the fantasy would come true.

The truth was she didn't deserve it. She was an idiot for not taking Sesshoumaru's offer when it would have been the best for both her and her child, and now she would have to pay the consequences for that.

She turned the faucet off and walked out of the room with a sigh. She had been in the bathroom for six minutes, a bit too long to have been buffing out a stain.

"Kagome?"

That voice! Unlike when Naraku or Sesshoumaru said her name this voice made her feel as though she was never good enough, but yet it made her feel needed sometimes. It was hard to explain, but to her surprise no anger arose from her.

"Inuyasha." She turned around to face Sesshoumaru's younger brother and her ex boyfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"This is Kikyo's father's thing." His voice softened then knowing it wasn't right to talk about his beloved in front of the girl he once cared for, "Sorry."

Inuyasha apologizing for anything? Unlikely! That wasn't like him at all.

Kagome knew Inuyasha enough to know when he was drunk, which he was slightly, but at least it wasn't so bad that he didn't know the difference between right and wrong.

"You been drinking?"

"There hasn't been anything else to do around here," he spat bored out of his mind.

Kagome knew when Inuyasha had been drinking or not from the few times he started in on some drinks during their dates. She wondered if he ever dared to get wasted around Kikyo.

She needed to stop with the jealously. She might have still been hurt after being nothing but a replacement for Kikyo, but the fact that staying with Naraku any longer would drive her crazy and Inuyasha was the only one nearby that could help made her think of more important things.

"Listen Kagome we need to talk-"

She cut him off. "Inuyasha I don't care anymore. If you want to be with Kikyo then be with Kikyo. I'm past it."

"Feh." He scoffed like he usually did, "Like I was going to apologize to you."

He was; he just didn't want to look soft. Something that Kagome had fallen in love with during the duration of their relationship.

"Whatever. Do you have a minute?"

Despite having more annoyance than anything else for the younger Masaharu brother anybody who caught glimpse of her would say she had been following him around all night like a love sick puppy.

As the night went on the more she told him. About the proposal from Naraku and the mental abuse and everything, and to her surprise Inuyasha seemed really pissed off. So pissed off that he would slam a drink down and not think anything about it while ignoring Kikyo's friends who were trying to locate him for his beloved.

Kagome was out of his reach for good, he knew that even if he grew tired of Kikyo. To be honest he thought he'd predicted the ending to this sad story. After having Sesshoumaru's child she would marry him and fall in love, and he could be friends with her again.

Instead some teacher offered to marry her and was now making her suffer.

Kagome wasn't his anymore, but he'd had her longer than anyone else, and still felt obligated to protect her.

"Where is this ass hole?" he asked with his bangs covering his eyes looking menacing, "I will kill him."

Kagome thought about the ass hole mentioned. It had now been two hours since she had left him to clean her dress. She would be punished for it, but whatever he did would be worth it. This would be her only chance in a long time to somehow pass a message along to Sesshoumaru.

"Just tell Sesshoumaru." Her fantasy of her father's child saving her was overwhelming reality.

Then it hit her that he might not care anymore. "How is he?"

"Different."

That had been an answer she wasn't expecting, even from a drunk Inuyasha.

"Ever since your phone has been disconnected all he has ever talked about whenever we happen to talk is you."

If only she had a phone, then her problems would obviously be taken care of. Right after Sesshoumaru's phone call that bastard had disconnected the phone and carried his own personal cell phone. She wasn't allowed to call anybody unless Naraku was monitoring her the whole time.

"It will be a long shot Inuyasha but-"

"He doesn't need to save you."

"What are you talking about? His the one who's worried and it's his child."

His eyes quickly scanned her stomach before he proved that he had one two many drink while angry. "That's right. You bunked with my brother, whore."

"Inuyasha just please remember to tell Sesshoumaru. Do I need to write it down?"

"And what? Clip the note to my jacket with a stable so my brother is sure to see it? Woman you just don't get it."

Kagome decided that everything Inuyasha sarcastically suggested was a good idea, but that was before his hands wrapped around her hips and pulled her into a rough kiss. Naturally Kagome got loose and smacked him across the face, but that would be the only feeling of control she would have for quite a while.

"Kagome."

Her husband had caught her, and now she didn't believe it was worth it anymore. Knowing Inuyasha he wouldn't remember a thing about their conversation and controlling paranoid Naraku had caught her kissing another man. What she would receive when returned home would be worse than anything so far.

"I think it's time we took our leave." He stated plainly as though nothing was wrong since his colleagues were watching, "Masaharu has obviously had a bit too much to drink."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha quickly growled before stumbling a bit.

After being grabbed by the shoulder's in a rough manner Kagome had been forced back into the car. It was probably because fear of her husband's wrath was dominating her mind that she didn't think much of Inuyasha's kiss, or that it honestly didn't matter. After Naraku and Sesshoumaru Inuyasha seemed to be nothing but an entity from a lifetime ago that held no relevance to her mind at all.

Naraku had no problem giving her one of the worse uncomfortable silences all the way back to their home. In this situation there would have been no issues with smacking or harming her in some way for letting another man touch her willingly.

Well she did smack Inuyasha so it didn't happen with her approval, but she knew he had been drinking. After all, she did spend two hours with him after lying about cleaning her dress that still had a stain on the front.

"Take that off." He gruffly mumbled after returning home, "there is still a stain on it."

She quietly agreed slipping into the bedroom to undo the strap and let it slide down to her ankles. She looked at her dresser forgetting where she kept her pajamas since she was spending every second worrying about what Naraku would do as he stood there watching her with his crimson eyes.

The moment she made a move for her other clothes he came forward and turned her around. He pushed on her so the handles of the dresser were poking into her back as his breath hazed against the skin on her neck.

He had decided that he wouldn't harm her with his hands. He had made it clear to her already that he was capable of worse, so instead he was going to physically punish her in a different kind of fashion; the kind she learned she both feared and was disgusted with at times.

His body pressed tightly against hers allowing no room for movement. His teeth grazed roughly against her skin digging his nails into her shoulders.

Indeed he would make this night painful for her.

* * *

Inuyasha was an idiot, but he had served as a useful idiot.

Of course, he hardly got any information out of the hung over brother, but he didn't need too. He was caught at an exclusive party kissing a married woman; the rumors were all he needed to hear to know that he couldn't leave Kagome be any longer.

After her phone had been disconnected he'd given up on the idea of her by his side.

All that was left was his obligations as a father, and since the stupid girl was bent on not allowing him that he started sending a bit of money for her. Then after the third week when there had been no word from her, not that there should have been since he hadn't asked for one, he noticed he had been sending checks to Kagome Higurashi, not Kagome Senaka.

The checks were invalid, and the idea of her being a Senaka stopped him from sending more. She didn't want him to be the father; she wanted the erase the idea of him with Naraku it seemed. Was he that repulsive?

It didn't matter. Now that he got word from all those who heard the babble between her and Inuyasha that she regretted her marriage and was suffering she would be his.

She had been plaguing his mind too much to belong to anyone else.

He didn't know much about Kagome, so he didn't know what would happen if he did become her knight and shining armor to rescue her. It was a possibility she would just thank him for it and be on her way home to continue life. After all her family made enough money to help her out, so she wouldn't need him.

Well that would be too bad. He would retrieve her from Naraku. They would divorce. And she would be his wife.

She would have no choice in the matter seeing as how last time when she did she made a mistake.

Now the problem was how to get her out of Senaka's grasp.

He could do the expected notion that he'd labeled 'The Inuyasha Strategy' and knock down the door before forcing Naraku to relieve Kagome of his control, but he was above that, and he didn't need a tarnished reputation like his brother already had.

He'd discovered not long ago that Naraku had seized the Higurashi's property before the marriage. At first Sesshoumaru thought only a coward would do such an underhanded scheme, but then put it in another perspective.

If underhanded was how Naraku wanted to play, then that's how it would be handled.

His finger pressed on to the intercom. "Connect me to my brother."

* * *

After last night Kagome didn't plan on ever disobeying or angering her husband ever again unless it was a sure fire way to freedom.

She attempted to get up for the fourth time that morning, but laid back down. Her abdomen ached and when her mouth opened to take a deep breath she felt the pain from the many bite marks that bruised her lips.

It was a Saturday, so she was surprised he wasn't at her side enveloping himself in the pain he'd caused her. Did he have a weekend class? She hoped so, now every time she gazed upon those crimson eyes of his she would think about last night and how he'd been last night.

Her hair being jerked…his nails cutting into her hips…the bites…the kisses…being forced into more and more pain…

Being in this room didn't help. Even before this happened she never liked being in here, because she could always feel his presence even when he was miles away. Now it stood out in her mind as the scene of last night's punishment.

When she was finally able to get to her feet she walked to the bedroom door to discovered it was locked like everything else in this house.

He was a cruel one. The one place she couldn't stand to be, and even feared, and that's where he had imprisoned her.

She had been trapped there until sometime around noon where he released her without saying much.

Being the pet he had wanted her to be she quietly followed him into the living room where he would probably read up on something for one of his classes. As he did so in the recliner she lay on the couch and watched him.

His red eyes seemed to slowly dance over what he was reading while his raven dresses relaxed against his shoulder. It was strange how intensifying he looked when in such a pose and not causing her harm. For a moment while staring at him she almost didn't blame herself for falling for him.

"I'm sorry." She told him during a page flip.

"Was it worth it Kagome?"

"I don't know."

His eyes slowing moved to her in an almost intoxicating way. "Did you want that sorry excuse for a man? Is that why you kissed him?"

Kagome shook her head. "I didn't kiss him. Inuyasha was drunk."

"You'd rather it be the older brother."

She didn't get a chance to speak before he closed his book and went over just to stand above her menacingly.

Her muscles tensed and she looked close to flinching the second his face got closer to his. Just the reaction he wanted out of her. It was such a pleasing sight.

He decided to surprise her though and just lay a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"No one can save you from me Kagome."

He then left her alone once more to work on some grades in his office.

He left her on the couch looking at the blocked window. Even if she wanted to throw herself out of one now, he'd made sure she could never do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Absconding Sorrows Part Eight: The Plot 

Author: TamashaToko

Owner of the Plot: Profiler120

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Nar/Kag Sess/Kag

Author's Notes: Thanks for supporting me with that last chapter, now I feel confident I can finish this story in my way with my events, but still have it live up to what Profiler wanted it to be.

* * *

For months she had tried to carry on things like she use too and serve him in everyway possible, but still there were times when she'd find herself confined to the bedroom with nothing to do but continuously lick the blood from her lips after receiving her _morning kisses._

She remembered sitting on the bed still in his essence wishing that the walls around her would just burn down. She didn't care if such a thing helped her be free or burned her alive. It was similar to the thoughts she had of that window before she really saw the darkness of her husband's heart, and by this point she just thought of how much she deserved it for all the stupid decisions she made.

That had all been before Amaya was born.

Naraku had been horrible around that time as well, guarding her hospital door to make sure she didn't escape, but she didn't really pay any mind to it. She had been too absorbed in the fact that she would now be a mother. Maybe things would be better now.

After all, even though Amaya would be a burden on Naraku's part he never said she couldn't have her. She was now going to be a mother and lavish her child in attention every time she cried, that would take her mind off of her situation.

But Amaya had decided to inherit those golden eyes while in her stomach, and it made Kagome miss the one who'd blessed her with this gift. Every time the infant cried or slept peacefully in her crib she wished she had him here to share the moment with.

Perhaps Naraku could pretend to be interested if he needed to, but it wasn't the same. Naraku would never be a father that much had been made obvious with the way he looked at the girl. So much…disapproval.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, even though he'd been born with that unreadable face, would have held her and watched her feeling proud. Sure, it would have been hard for him to break out of his busy lifestyle, but now she had faith he could have done it. Who would ever ignore such an innocent needy soul hidden behind the beautiful face of a little infant girl?

"The child is crying again," Naraku had alerted her one night not paying mind that _the child_ had a beautiful name.

Kagome gladly removed herself from his presence to make her way to the crib. Now he couldn't confine her to anywhere anymore with Amaya always needing something, so maybe this was what she had needed. Not only had her depression dropped, but Naraku obviously did have some kind of soul if he chose to leave her be now.

After feeding the baby and making sure she was changed Kagome went back to bed, only to have Naraku's alarm clock screech in her ears. He quickly shut if off and watched her go back to sleep before getting up to prepare for work.

Every time he reached into the closet for a shirt, that she neglected to iron because of the baby, or a towel, that hadn't been washed because the baby was crying, he passed the crib. The child had indeed complicated things that didn't need to be complicated.

His little Kagome had been so close to finally breaking and there had been no word from any of the Masaharu brothers. Things were finally being molded into his image, but the child…those weren't Kagome's eyes the girl adorned.

At first he dismissed his wife's dreamy haze as a mother and daughter bond when he first witnessed that look she had when holding the child, but it continued, especially when those golden orbs were open. He had admitted to himself that he was jealous and obsessed for the girl who should have finally been his possession since they were now man and wife, and now questioned if she thought of that other man.

He didn't know much about 'the mistake' between her and Sesshoumaru, but all that mattered was that the bastard had a piece of her that he, Naraku Senaka, could not attain. He didn't like knowing there was something he couldn't have.

Then again there were things the almighty powerful Masaharu couldn't have as well. He would never understand the pleasure he received from breaking the spirit of a once happy and carefree woman, that and a more physical aspect, would be his daughter.

Naraku's hand rested on the infant's forehead. It wasn't his seed that resulted in this child, but it was still his, and it would serve as a gateway into Kagome's heart.

Maybe it had been a blessing in disguise. His wife seemed a lot happier than usual, so soon he would get a chance to reverse the effect.

Causing those around him to suffer, it had become a new addiction that he couldn't stop.

"Amaya," he spoke quietly stroking the infant's black hair, "you have become quite useful to me after all."

His lovely little stepdaughter would be the perfect pawn when it came to possessing Kagome once in for all.

An hour or two after he headed off to work Amaya began crying and Kagome's day began. It was at first difficult managing the house and her newborn, but she was getting the hang of it and things were finally like they should have been. She was happy, Naraku seemed content at times, and the child was healthy.

Sesshoumaru…

He kept emerging into her thoughts like the missing piece of the puzzle.

Kagome shook her head. Amaya's birth was published in the newspaper and her mom knew about it, so somehow word would get back to Sesshoumaru about his daughter, and that would be that. Obviously he no longer had an interest in this family seeing as how there had been nothing from him in months.

Well, she still wasn't allowed to talk on the phone or send mail without her husband's permission, but still she sensed that he hadn't attempted anything of the sorts.

Still, her heart felt like it was sinking every time she thought that chapter of her life closed, and the rest of the story belonged to the villainous Naraku. Was this story going to have a happy ending, and if so, where was the hero?

Once Amaya was laid down for her nap Kagome rested in the living room with a newspaper. She remembered when her and Naraku first looked forward to their life together and enjoyed reading novels side by side. Somehow he still found time to read when he spent most of the night torturing her and the other half grading papers, but she had a distaste for fiction lately.

The classifieds.

Now that brought Kagome back to a time of peace and happiness, something that felt as though it never existed.

Before her college schedule took hold she always had this stupid hobby of reading the classified ads while sprawled on the floor with Inuyasha after arguing or joking with him. She always liked to annoyingly point out what kind of pet was lost downtown or some of the crazy things people would sell.

She opened the page up to discover lost and found items in Kyoto weren't too exciting, and it wasn't really worth her time when Inuyasha wasn't around to wake up from his naps and be bugged about it. The paper almost slipped out of her hand as she thought about taking a nap before she saw that this paper had a personal message section. Those were always fun.

Ayame-

I hope this message get's to you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry things happened the way they did, and if I could I would change it to the point that I never even laid eyes on that other woman. Please forgive me. I'll fulfill the promise.

-Kouga

Typical. Perhaps the people that could be found in the classified ads weren't too whacked out after all. How could she judge when looking around at her situation? For all she knew maybe it was the same thing. Maybe Ayame had her heart broken by Kouga after he was seeing another girl at the same time, but he had to write it in the paper because Ayame was now married to an obsessive man that wouldn't let her use the phone.

That was probably unlikely, but sometimes it's fun to dream.

There was one more letter, but at first glance it looked pretty short so there probably wasn't much juicy substance.

Kag. H.-

There's going to be a sale at the grocery store next month on the 30th. Meat will be quite affordable.

S.M.

Kag. H? As in Kagome Higurashi? No it couldn't be, Kagome wasn't an unique name or the only one that started with K-A-G, and there was a huge possibility that whoever the other 'K girl' was her last name began with H.

That's what she kept telling herself. She wasn't for believing in coincidences for help anymore, but S.M.?

Sesshoumaru Masaharu.

There could have also been many men out there with those initials if it was even a man, but she wanted to so badly believe it.

If it was Sesshoumaru why would he think to do such a thing though? Classifieds had always been what she did with-

She smiled, "Inuyasha you came through."

Inuyasha knew it was her strange hobby and probably passed the information to Sesshoumaru. It all made sense when she looked through a few of the other papers from past dates to see the same classified message printed.

She knew what she had to do. She had to get to the grocery store on the 30th. If only she could get there than she would be saved.

Grocery day was on Thursday though, and the 30th was a Monday.

Today was a Tuesday, therefore there were five meals in the fridge…

She opened the freezer to discover frozen meat put away for meat loaf, fish, casserole, pasta, and before taking a break she was on the verge of thawing out the chicken and peeling some potatoes for tonight. Still, there were some doubts on whether or not the message had been left for her, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

"I don't have time for this," Sesshoumaru spoke the moment he was asked about attending some party of sorts where he knew there would be nothing more than oily men showing of their cars and women in bikinis.

Though that something he would normally look into, for both personal gain and to spend more time with clients and such, but not lately. Kagome was still on his mind, and that only intensified every day he was away from her.

Not only was his mind on the newspaper clipping in his wallet that spoke of the birth of Amaya Senaka, but everything that could have been done differently. What if he'd spoke kindly to her about all the matters of the child and the marriage, rather than attempting to scare her into accepting? Perhaps she would have stayed, and it was because of that fear that she chose to flee him…

He had his flaws, and this was the first time he was accepting that…

Not wanting to purposely dwell on what was wrong with him he thought about Inuyasha's theory. So Kagome liked looking into the classified ads? That was odd, but yet interesting of her…there was so much about the girl he desired that he didn't know, and he would never know.

He wanted her.

Every thought finalized with that. He wanted Kagome Higurashi to be by his side with Amaya. He wanted Kagome Higurashi to be his wife.

That ad was his last chance, and he hoped he would see it, though Inuyasha guaranteed it would.

"All your money, and all those resources can't get you what you want can it?"

"Leave me," Sesshoumaru growled the moment one of his client's secretaries caught sight of him.

Obviously the misery Kagome Higurashi was causing him right now had been being passed around, because everyone seemed to know. Kagura, one of the women you could usually find slutting around his wealthy associate's homes, seemed to have made this whole ordeal her business.

"I decided to see you out," she gave a forced smirk, "and perhaps congratulate you on the birth of your child?"

He just glared at her before trying his best to leave the home as swiftly as possible, but she seemed to be right on his tail.

"None of it is your, or anyone else's business Kagura, so maybe you should return to the party."

"It won't be much fun without you, now will it? Not much of a playboy anymore are you Masaharu? All business now?"

Every moment he spent with this women he wanted to murder her in cold blood. When she wasn't trying to be a wealthy man's whore she did a great job of bringing out the worst in the most calm of people.

"Perhaps I'll get to see the child sometime, both me and the child's 'stepfather' are after all related."

He froze, "You're related to Naraku Senaka?"

She nodded, "his my cousin, so I know him quite well, and I'll tell you from experience, leave his wife alone. She'll never be the same person she was before marrying Naraku, so why bother?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"My cousin is an odd one, and I can't tell you how many times my friends would date him and be in shambles. Unlike you, having Kagome will never be enough for him, he needs to have every aspect and be able to be in complete control of every part of her."

Though nothing in his demeanor changed, he noticed how white his knuckles that had been holding on to his suitcase were becoming. Was **his** Kagome in danger? He had already been worrying about her physical health enough with her being pregnant and undergoing a lot of changes, but what would this do to her mentally…could he lose her?

No, Sesshoumaru Masaharu did not lose.

"I require nothing from you Kagura," he wanted to hear no more.

He finally lost her when he returned to his car. It could really use a cleaning, there was dirt everywhere, but lately his thoughts hadn't been with his precious car that he'd saved up for. It was all on her, and whether or not she could be saved.

Before putting the car into gear his gaze fell upon a thin blue cell phone that he'd just purchased.

"You will be mine," the phone quickly brought thoughts of Kagome back to him.

**

* * *

**

"Grocery day is Monday," Naraku spoke on the morning of the day Kagome had been awaiting.

"Well I have nothing to make for dinner," she spoke innocently from the other side in the room.

She was surprised she wasn't nervous about lying to her dangerous husband in such a way, but it was hard when little fragile Amaya lay in her lap tugging on her finger. Looking up at her, with, such eyes…

Sesshoumaru…

His name had officially been on her mind every second of the day. Every time she looked upon Amaya's face, every time she saw a newspaper, and every time Naraku dared to lay an unwanted hand on her…

"And where exactly did many day's worth of food disappear to Kagome?"

Even though he was innocently asking about the whereabouts of groceries, his voice was still able to rise fear in her. A fact he noticed, that brought a smirk to his lips behind the morning newspaper.

"It spoiled."

"Spoiled?"

Okay, so it was a quick out of the blue question, and it was almost making her sweat. Somehow Naraku always knew what she was feeling, and was probably on to her. How did she think she would get away with this?

"Power outage, luckily it all came back on before you came home from work, but a lot of the meat went bad…I already threw it out."

This time she noticed his smirk when his paper was put down, that was not a good thing. She stood up, walked to the bedroom and to the crib where she lay sweet little Amaya down. The infant quickly began to cry, but Kagome didn't dare to reach in and comfort the child, not right now.

Like she predicted he'd followed her into their bedroom, and he still wore a smile on his lips.

"Kagome you're lying," his smooth voice announced as his hand cupped her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Eyes that held deception, knowledge, and her fearful reflection.

So unlike Sesshoumaru's golden orbs, that were only capable of coldness, but that would be something she would prefer at this moment.

"You threw out that meat, didn't you?" his thumb began caresses her face as he so playfully spoke.

He noticed how easy it was to manipulate his little bride. For one moment she held nothing but fear, and now confusion. She probably didn't understand why her body was betraying her when in such a position. He could read it all by the blush that her skin began to take.

"Yes," she whispered, "I'm sorry my love."

She was puzzled for a moment when he removed his hand, but then the last thing she thought of was pain and how fuzzy and white the world turned for a moment.

She fell on to the bed after Naraku had roughly smacked her across the face.

He enjoyed the sight of her eyes tearing up while her hand cradled the red stinging infliction he, himself, had placed upon her.

"You will not talk to me falsely Kagome," he kneeled next to her and grabbed hold of her face again, "you do not love me, and despite what you've requested of me you love no other than that child, and perhaps Masaharu."

Before she could respond he began to chuckle, "Love them then Kagome, it will only bring you more misery, because no matter what you're mine. It will only hurt more once Masaharu forgets about you and when I grow weary of you catering to that bastard child."

Both anger and pain was welling up inside of her, and he decided to exhaust that. Capturing her by both wrist his lips roughly pressed against hers until her back was pressed against the bed. She was pinned without escape and was forced to endure as he used his knee to spread her legs while removing her top.

Since she'd been wearing a skirt there wasn't much obstacle for him after undoing his own clothing and having her undergarments brushed aside. It had been over quick enough though since he had to get to class and Amaya's wailing had become unbearable.

His plan had worked, after such an unwanted gesture all she could do was sit there on their tainted sheets with a defeated look; something he absorbed for the day.

The words he'd used on her weren't really meant to mean anything though. After the way she'd spoken about Masaharu before, she doubted there was anything between him, but after witnessing how much emotion flared up in her he wondered if that was true any more.

Did his sweet Kagome have a crush on Sesshoumaru?

If so it would be stamped out immediately, but first he would allow her some relief.

Obviously she wanted to get to the grocery store quicker then usual, was being confined to this house causing her harm?

"Appear appropriate upon my arrival," he spoke as though he'd not just emotionally damaged her, "we will go to the grocery store."

He should have just left her home and gone himself, but he figured he would let her have the fresh air she so desired, because maybe that deep freezer he'd acquired a while back would come in good use. They could just start stocking food so his pet could enjoy being locked in for a good month's time. That would be the start her next good long punishment for daring to have feelings for anyone…

The moment Kagome heard the front door open and close, with the usual sounds of locks, she removed her child from the crib and began to cry. She hid Amaya under her chin while cursing her husband's name.

She was more than scared now.

What had he meant that she might lose her child? She couldn't ask, because it would only remind him that he had something planned, so she would just have to sit around fearing him. That's exactly what he wanted.

"Amaya," she spoke her daughter's name gently before looking into her sun kissed eyes again, "I'm sorry."

The child, of course, didn't know what was going on, but it almost seemed like she did. When her crying ceased she gave her mom a small smile, one similar to her mother's.

That brought a smile to Kagome's lips. She couldn't remember the last time she had a proper smile that didn't revolve around Naraku's sick twisted world. It would have had to have been before Inuyasha cheated on her- before Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at her child's innocent smile again, and somehow, it'd made everything she'd gone through worth it.

Even though there were still many doubts about whether or not she was Kag. H, or if Sesshoumaru was S.M. she still had hope. Tonight could be everything…she could be free of Naraku.

Thoughts of being behind Sesshoumaru as Naraku dared to pursue her were all that got her through the day of chores she did for the very man that hurt her. When he returned home it took a lot in her to not jump for joy at the thought of the journey to the grocery store.

She would be free…

Even the awkward silence on the ride there, that usually sent her on edge didn't phase her. Naraku was probably going to become suspicious, but it didn't matter. She was so close!

Amaya gave her a look of pure displeasure though as she was buckled into the front of the grocery cart. The infant hated going to places more than anything, but Kagome could only give her daughter a smile and pat on the head.

"Strange," Naraku spoke for the first time since leaving the house, "by this point she'd be screaming."

"Maybe today's a good day," Kagome tried to keep herself from smiling at him, but it was too late.

She was already at the salvation point. There was nothing he could do. She would never be hurt by him again.

Though Kagome's mind was preoccupied with figuring out how Sesshoumaru planned to save her, she noticed it was kind of eerie that Naraku paid any attention at all to Amaya. His threats rang into her ears again, but she tried to shake it off. She would be free soon.

"I had plans about our marriage Kagome," he spoke, but Kagome wasn't threatened much by him when they were in public, even when no one was in ear-shot he would rarely speak ill about her.

Actually she rather preferred Naraku in public opposed to anything else. He'd always been good company and once in a while they would have a few good conversations, as though anything that had went on inside the walls of their home never happened.

"And those were?" she asked curiously.

"Even though I was aware of your pregnancy, I never envisioned us with children, but it does change things. Perhaps we should have our own child."

That had been something Kagome wasn't expecting. Naraku got jealous every time her attention turned to Amaya, and now he wanted her to be forced to share it with another?

"Really?"

He nodded, he himself, patting Amaya on the head causing the girl to have a brief smile.

"I do hold some compassion Kagome, and as you know our appearances in public are rare, and I was planning to home school the child. If we act now Amaya could have a companion."

Kagome nodded, and accidentally smiled. Naraku admitting he had compassion, but still Kagome believed it. Though there were moments were it seemed like he was a completely different person he wasn't a liar.

"I wouldn't want her to be lonely," Kagome admitted.

"She isn't mine Kagome, but despite what you may think of me I do not wish unhappiness for her."

Kagome was confused by that, but once again could never bring herself to doubt him, and what did it matter? If that ad in the classifieds was everything she believed it to be then she wouldn't have to do anything.

"If you want to have a baby, and we have all the means to take good care of it, then we'll do it. It's a good idea."

And as though her response was something that had pleased him she found herself being kissed on the lips, in an almost romantic way, and she returned it. If only this was the true Naraku, then she would perhaps have had a conflict in leaving him today, but maybe since this could be the last time she would enjoy it.

"We'll work on it a bit this week," he spoke so causally about what would be taking place in their bedroom, as though it didn't already happen every night and morning, "you'll be on your own the next week. I'll be leaving."

During their conversation Kagome had been looking in every isle hoping to find a glint of sliver hair, but so far nothing. Where was Sesshoumaru?

"What?" she then asked, "leaving?"

"I'm required to go to some sort of seminar for a week, you'll be ill."

By 'you'll be ill' meant that most of the others would be bringing their spouses, but she wouldn't be apart of that. Every since being kissed by Inuyasha at the dinner party she'd always been having so called illnesses and schedule conflicts that prevented her from being anywhere where she was able to escape Naraku's gaze.

"I see," she whispered, none of this information was suppose to mean anything to her, because Sesshoumaru was suppose to be saving her, but there was nothing…

As she pushed the cart Naraku's hands traveled up and down her shoulders, "I trust you'll be home when I return."

Kagome just nodded, like she could escape if she wanted to. Another isle down, where was her savior?

"Good."

"I'll bring you back something."

That was an odd thing to say. Since when did Naraku want to give her any gift that she didn't ask for?

Naraku enjoyed seeing how confused she was becoming…

He wasn't lying or trying to deceive her, he just had plans for her…

Kagome noticed that they were buying a lot more food than usual. At first she thought it was because he'd be gone for a week and she would need some food for herself, but then he started to get more an ingredients to make the same meal a few more times than once. Were they stocking up?

She shook her head and kept telling herself it didn't matter…

Sesshoumaru was going to get her today and then she could go wherever she wanted when she wanted.

They were in the last isle, and nothing. There was no silver hair, there was no her being saved.

On their way to the check out lane Naraku's previous words rang in her head.

_It will only hurt more once Masaharu forgets about you and when I grow weary of you catering to that bastard child._

She was close to sobbing.

_Once Masaharu forgets you._

Why had she been so stupid! Even if that message was from him it could have been put it at a time when he'd actually cared, and maybe now that time had passed. Maybe he'd gotten another woman pregnant, a beautiful woman he deserved his attention.

Just because every waking thought of hers drifted to her child's father didn't mean it was the same for him. He'd probably moved on, and she…she would belong to Naraku. There wouldn't be another chance.

"Of course," Naraku said with much distaste, "one lane."

She'd been surprised they'd even shop here today. This place always got on Naraku's nerves. Even though there were about twelve cash registers only one lane was always open and of course it was a long one.

"I'm going over there," Naraku said as he often did in this situation.

It actually worked out nicely.

Not far off there was a book section and magazine rack where Naraku could enlighten himself with whatever he would read, while at the same time being able to monitor Kagome while she stood in line and paid for the food.

This time as he looked in a magazine she kept her gaze else where as she felt tears pricking out of her eyeballs. Even Amaya's smile didn't help much as she thought about Sesshoumaru's betrayal. Even if that letter in the classifieds had nothing to do with their situation it still felt wrong. Sesshoumaru hadn't attempted anything to help her, she knew it.

He didn't care anymore.

"Credit or Debit?" an old lady known as Kaede asked after scanning all the food and being handed Naraku's card.

"Debit," Kagome weakly answered hardly noticing the blue cell phone that was pushed her way, on the counter where Naraku wouldn't be able to see it.

"Um excuse me?" Kagome asked when seeing the device.

"Have a nice day," was all the woman said as bags of groceries were placed in the cart and awaited to be put in the car.

"But-

"I have other customers child."

Kagome pocketed the phone, if Naraku caught her with it she would be in trouble, even if she wasn't going to use it against him. Still, a phone was a phone. Maybe she still could find help today, or if not at least she could maybe talk to her mother without her husband looming over her.

"Are we ready?" Naraku asked when she came towards him with the cart.

"Actually I was wondering if I could use the restroom."

Even though Naraku knew the restroom had no other magically exits or a window he still looked like he would refuse her. Anywhere in public alone without him was room for disaster.

"Can you watch Amaya for a second?" Kagome asked with a smile as though she was giving her daughter up as collateral in exchange for not disappearing.

Finally Naraku nodded, and Kagome went into the restroom that was deserted. After hiding in a stall and turning on the phone and getting into the contact list, she finally felt at piece. There was only one name listed in the electronic phone book, and that was S.M.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru Masaharu had been on the rode when it happened, and when it did he had to pull his car into a parking lot so he didn't lose control.

It was on it's second ring and already his heart felt like it was going to beat more than it needed to.

He'd never felt like this before meeting Kagome Higurashi, who was at this moment calling him after months of separation, even though she had his child.

The ringing, that might as well have been an euphony, was coming from the blue cell phone he'd been gazing at earlier. It wasn't like his work phone, because only one person could call it, and that was her. Obviously the classified ad had worked and she was given the cell phone, that hopefully she would keep hidden since Naraku had stopped all other forms of communication.

Finally he answered it, and could do nothing more. He didn't know what to say to the woman he'd been craving like no other.

"Sesshoumaru?" her voice held so much doubt, as though she wasn't on his mind every second.

"Kagome," he breathed.

A sound came from her, that almost sounded like delight. For some reason it was pleasing…

"It is you," she responded, "I- I'm-

"It's me," he interrupted, "where are you?"

His voice was demanding, something he didn't want to be, but up until now that's how he'd always talked to Kagome. Even though he wanted her it seemed this was a habit that would be hard to break. He had no choice then to pick up where he left off.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"I wish to see you and **my** daughter."

"Sesshoumaru, I, I'm sorry…Naraku will be suspicious, I have to go, but I promise I'll call you tomorrow morning, the earliest I can."

Click.

And the woman he felt nothing but- well, love, for was gone.

Anger he tossed the cell phone back into the seat, and felt regret. Last words he left her with was a demand, maybe she wasn't even trying to throw off Naraku, maybe she changed her mind and didn't wish to speak with him after acting such a way.

Naraku…

And what if Kagome did want to talk the next day? What if that call never came because of Senaka?

He'd heard from both Kagura and Inuyasha what the man was capable of, and Sesshoumaru himself had met with Naraku on many occasions beforehand. He seemed normal enough, but obviously this relationship with him and Kagome was not stable and wouldn't continue.

Kagome was his, and no matter what her feelings were he would get her away from Naraku and things would be what they were suppose to be.

**

* * *

**

AN: There, I hope the length of that one will make up for the time I haven't been updating, but to me this fic is kind of delicate, because it's not just mine. I kept rewriting it and having issues with it, because Naraku's character is hard for me to write like this, but I'm getting the hang of it. Sesshoumaru was also a problem for me, because it's odd writing him in scenes where he's not in control or is all big and bad, but I promise there will be some Sess/Kag goodness in the next chappie to break us away from this depressing cycle.

Please review this fic and tell me how I'm doing, I know I harp a lot on the people who just say 'nice, update soon' but this fic is important to me and I really want to know if this is a good way the stories going and if there are any suggestions, but I notice a lot of you did a good job of reviewing and showing respect like you would have given profiler, so I'm going to answer questions and comments like she would have done.

XMostlyXListlesSX: Lol i'm sorry, but that was the writing style profiler used, and I think by this point we can see that any evil thoughts belong to Naraku. Thanks for reading

Shezel: The next chappie should be the silver lining, but of course I should rain down doom with a cliff hanger. Thanks for checking out her chapters and mine, the reason I am working on this was cause I loved the fic too much to let it sit unfinished. Oh, and it flowed so nicely from the last chapter because I wrote the ending to Chapter 6...but that mistake is good because it means that you did mistake my writing for her's. Thank you.

angelmom07: Ah! That's neat . Have you had the baby yet? You should name your child Tamasha(first name) is (middle name) awesome (yes, you'll have to change the last name, might cost money but is worth it) JK. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read, even though the stories becoming less than happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Absconding Sorrows Part Nine: The Savior 

Author: TamashaToko

Owner of the Plot: Profiler120

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Nar/Kag Sess/Kag

He wasn't as rough anymore, but his love making skills weren't in the apologetic way she'd been hoping for. Instead it was more like he was telling her to enjoy everything she was offered at the moment, because sooner or later he planned to make her life a living hell.

When he'd finished Kagome wished she was a smoker, that way she could light a cigarette when done so she had just a few seconds to distract her eyes. She was still on the bed, with nothing to look at but him. The man who was destroying her soul a little bit every day, and the one who was so jealous of her daughter that he wanted a child of his own she had to shower attention upon.

_I hate you._

Oh she would just love to whisper it into his ear, and she probably could and not get physically punished. No, the punishment would be much worse. He would cast that smirk of his before leaving her alone, nonverbal promising mental torture.

Naraku moved his arm, and she quickly flinched though he was moving the blanket off of him. He had her trained like that now though he hadn't abused her much. Still, even the lightest touch made her body freeze up. The only thing that stopped her from ending it all with a sharp object or a large number of something from the medicine cabinet was thoughts of Amaya and the cell phone hidden beneath a floor board in the dark side of the bedroom closet.

When her hands first slid across those keys when Naraku went to work she felt like everything had been all right, and it would still be the solution to her problem, but it served to be disappointing. The phone wouldn't dial any number, not that she knew how to tell her mother or her friends that her husband was keeping her hostage, except Sesshoumaru's, and that wasn't turning out well.

"Hey," she told him when he first picked up.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru replied, the sounds of horns and yelling told her he was on his way to work, "where is Senaka?"

"At work."

"So the line is secure?"

"Yes."

"I have to go."

And that had been their first conversation since all her forms of communication had been abolished, and that's all he could say? He didn't even answer the next day, or the one after. She'd finally got a hold of him on a Thursday, but then never bothered to pick up the phone again when he learned about Naraku being gone for a week.

How could he? Sesshoumaru was cold, anyone gazing into his golden eyes for the first time would know that much, but to briefly say a few words and then hang up when she and his daughter were in such an environment. The word jerk didn't even classify him anymore. A vulgar word that she could never imagine herself saying out loud then crossed her mind, prick. Yes, that's what Sesshoumaru Masaharu was, a prick.

"Kagome."

His voice made the room go cold rather than snapping her back to reality, everything just felt numb now and she couldn't focus. She just did, rather than notice or question. Brief as her talks with Sesshoumaru were they had been the only times she felt like something else than a programmed doll.

"What do you fear most?"

She wanted to say him, but he already knew that, and speaking of the twisted relationship they shared was a taboo. He wanted to know what was second on her list, was he going to use it as a weapon?

Still she answered truthfully.

"Insects."

"Isn't that fear kind of childish?" Still his brow rose in interest.

"I suppose."

She wanted to end the conversation there, but knowing him that wouldn't happen.

"And why is that love?"

"The sounds they make, the creaks heard when they move their parts and how easy those parts break off. They're slimy and their eyes are scary."

He didn't say much more after that. Just returned to getting dressed and checking his suitcases to make sure she packed everything just right. She waited for a painful kiss good-bye and then the locking of everything before she was left alone for a week, but instead he went into the den.

Maybe he was getting his handgun that she was aware he kept in there, so he could finish her off.

She could only hope sometimes, but it would be odd not having him around for so long. Though he'd bought her enough food and supplies she was worried about her daughter. If something happened she'd be here with no escape, and Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't even check the voice mail she would leave rather than care.

He returned with something in his hand, but paid no attention to it when he noticed her.

"You're shaking. Will my leave upset you?"

"No. It's just…different."

Then there was the smirk she feared.

"I see you've become too adapted to the life here, good. I bought this for you."

In his hand he revealed a locket. The gift he offered pleased Kagome only momentarily, it was made from silver rather than the usual plastic and metal necklaces she had, but why did it have to be in the shape of a heart.

It was kind of out of place since no one around her, or even her for that matter, seemed to have one.

To make matters worse there was a faint line scratched in, kind of like barbed wire? He wanted her to wear it so she remembered who she gave her heart too. Remember the mistake she made that would cost her for the rest of her life.

"I want you to wear this always Kagome," she felt his breath as he snuck behind her to clasp the necklace on, and then his skin touching hers as he seemed to inhale her, "you're beautiful."

She gave no reply, and he really had no reason for one. With one more deepening, but yet threatening kiss. He then left in silence, but the only sound Kagome was interested in hearing was the sound of his car engine. She would be free of his dark obsession for a whole week now.

Counting to ten minutes like she always did, so Naraku played the sick game of ridding the house of all it's clocks so she would have nothing to keep track off, she was sure the man wouldn't be returning. After tossing shoes and dresses out of her way she moved the loose floor board to discover the cell phone, her salvation, that the bastard Sesshoumaru left for her.

Should she call him? Would he even answer?

Finally she decided against it, placing the phone on top of her dresser she returned to the side of her child. Strange, she wanted to be saved by Sesshoumaru, but at the same time she feared that as well. Probably because when learning about Naraku's evil he would remind her that she made a horrible choice.

She didn't want to be reminded of this anymore.

"I'll have these locks removed in a jiffy Mr. Senaka," a common black smith told his employer when examining how tight the security on the front door was.

Funny, out of all the services in the world you would think locksmiths would require seeing identification. After all, with the real Mr. Senaka out of town this home was now prey to anyone with a wallet on hand.

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms waiting for the job to be done. Naraku had really gone all out, and now it had gotten worse since the last time a drive led him to surveying this property. Not only were the windows locked tightly, but now wood had been nailed in front of them preventing any connection to the outside world.

The one he desired probably had no idea he was about to save her from this lifestyle she'd tossed upon his child. How could she be so stupid?

If he were able to solve this problem that Senaka created, and he would, there would be second thoughts on taking Kagome as his bride to have a happy family. She was just so…dumb. At first he thought she was a bit rash, but at least level headed, but to deny him for this? When he was finished she could be society's problem for all he cared.

As long as there was still nothing interfering his access to her.

He nodded and tipped the locksmith once the job was done, not only that, but now he had a key to this beach house.

One obstacle out of the way.

He made sure he was completely alone before stepping inside the household, that girl's loud stupid voice could compromise everything if a neighbor happened to possess Naraku's phone number.

First he entered the living room, which seemed simple and tolerable enough. There were many bookshelves and study materials, but not a TV in sight. It was actually the kind of environment he would raise a child of his in. The kitchen was kept well clean, probably by Kagome which surprised him and the bathroom seemed to be the same.

He then heard a scream as he opened a door to what was probably the bedroom. He'd surprised Kagome, who turned around and had a pure look of surprise when she laid eyes upon him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He briefly nodded, but didn't converse. Instead just studied her.

She was apparently defeated. Her outfit was clean, but looked horrid the way she lazily wore it with bruises on her neck revealed slightly. Her hands were shaking and she had a hard time looking him in the eye.

It had now become quite obvious Naraku had done everything to break her spirit, and while he was at it he hid her away and separated her from her own reality.

"I've come to check- up on you during your husband's absence."

He swore his voice cracked when saying that, usually he never faltered with words.

What was it about her appearance and lifestyle that unnerved him? If he made the choice she wouldn't have to be his problem anymore.

Maybe it was because this wasn't the condition he last had her in, meaning some other man violated what he laid claim over.

That, or-

Once again odd, he didn't expect there to be more than one reason for his fixation with her, but to be truthful maybe he was seeing what he would have done to her. She would never have fit at his social engagements, therefore hiding her would have been the only solution, and how could he ever trust anyone as stupid as her? She needed to be locked up like a pet bird.

He could never admit that though, not looking at her like this.

"You just walked in?" she was still finding the right words to say.

He nodded again and peered at the crib. His heart raced slightly, Naraku hopefully didn't instill the same affect on his infant child.

"Amaya?" he questioned.

She led him over to the crib, "She's been a bit fussy lately, but she's up."

He stared into the eyes of his child. She was more beautiful than he imagined she would be, but really he knew it would be like this. He knew what traits she had where, but it was his child. Therefore, worthy of being praised.

He then darted his eyes towards the mother, "Senaka hasn't-

"Senaka hasn't touched her," she said, "I would protect her with my life."

That was a step up. Many women he'd once considered having a family with said such things, but now every time he seen them their nannies disciplined the children while they enjoyed a cocktail.

"If offered you everything Kagome, but you chose this."

"I am aware of what I've done," her tone was defensive, "I don't need to be scolded like a child Sesshoumaru, I can take responsibly for my own actions."

"And how will you do that? By staying his prisoner until you wither away?"

She seemed to gulp a bit, "I married him, and I'm not going to give up. He loves me he really does-

"He doesn't love you, he loves to own you. Senaka is the type to derive pleasure from you fearing him and the power to do what he pleases to your body."

"Whatever the case may be I-

"You will divorce him and accept my offer for our family Kagome."

He was quite surprised with himself not planning to be so direct with it. For the first time in his life he was unaware of what he was doing, at first he wanted to take his child and leave, then do the minimum of what he could for her safety, and now he wanted her.

No matter how jumbled his mind was becoming there was still one rule he would abide by.

The few things this Sesshoumaru wants, he gets.

"I can't do that Sesshoumaru."

"It wasn't a request Kagome."

After everything she'd been through and all the turmoil the two men put her through Kagome couldn't keep it all inside. The camel's back finally broke when Sesshoumaru's cold hand latched on to her arm to drag her away.

"No!" she bellowed out loudly enough she swore she could hear a pack of seagulls flying off because of it.

"No way, not now, not ever!"

He let go, and just stared at her, dumfounded as ever. Kagome studied him and knew exactly what was going through his mind, which disturbed him even more.

How dare this girl defy him.

Finally, when she seemed ashamed at herself for acting in such a way and making the baby cry he spoke.

"It's easy to tell Senaka has you beaten down Kagome, why would you chose such a man over me?"

She hesitated even after Amaya had calmed down, which worried him. There was one answer he feared to hear, and she had every right to say it. He could visualize it now.

"Like you would have treated me any better," she would say.

Worried his lack of control in his situation would become obvious it was to his relief she replied with something else.

"You wouldn't talk to me on the cell phone. Okay, I admit it. Marrying Senaka's over my father's child was stupid on my part, I take full responsibility, but how reliable can you be. I'm here worrying over the life of me and my daughter daily, and you can't even have a conversation on that damn thing that lasts over 32 seconds. At least Naraku gives me the time of day, in a negative way, but something's on his mind more than himself and his job."

She was talking too much, therefore zoned out. Though a few statements got to him, and one subjected him to confusion.

He felt annoyed by her stating she would have only married him because he was the father of her child. Why did that have an effect on him? Did he desire Kagome for something more, besides her mouth she wasn't that bad of a companion.

Then he learned she was distressed with him because of the cell phone. He inwardly sighed, perhaps the only good to him she would ever be was being a mother.

"Kagome," he spoke in a tone that showed he was annoyed, "You were given just that cell phone, correct?"

"Yes," she dared to roll her eyes.

"Have you ever purchased a cell phone before?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with you being a jerk?"

"What did that cell phone come with besides bills and paper work?"

"The charger and a-

"Hence why speaking long term is impossible. The phone only has that battery."

Her face appeared red again as she looked down at the ground. He on the other hand couldn't help but crack a smile, how rare. Perhaps this woman would have a good affect on him.

"Something wrong Kagome?"

"You didn't have to make me look stupid."

"You'll get over it."

She shook her head and decided to do just that. The issue at hand was what could be done for her rather than being quizzed on her arrogance.

"Your right, it's not like anyone saw that anyway."

He turned around to head down the hallway, "Sure they did. Naraku has a camera in every room with full video and audio."

Her eyes widened. What? That couldn't be true, Naraku already turned her into a prisoner, how much lower could he stoop?

Sesshoumaru just gave her his usual cold sideways glance before getting the balls on his feet and pointing to the rod that held the light fixture.

"Here I'm pointing at a screw, and the same for the other side, but the third one appears to be a very expensive bug. I've noticed the same one in the living room and kitchen. No doubt he keeps them in the bedroom and bathroom. Why hasn't your husband alerted you of this?"

She just looked towards the ground again. There was so much she wanted to state, but couldn't. Though Sesshoumaru knew of the situation she was in and came all this way to save her she just couldn't admit to what was happening around her. It was so embarrassing to know she let it get this far.

He appeared to give her a concerned look, but when she studied it was the same old Sesshoumaru. What a horrible trick of the light.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his magic key he was given again and unlocked the never before seen study area, "I became more aware of your teacher's actions when my workers hacked into his home computer. The recordings are a live feed, but he should have been able to rewind to discover you were making phone calls during his leave."

Another reason the phone calls were brief and there was no one else to call, she then realized.

"He hasn't been in his study for a while, his been distracted."

She couldn't tell him Naraku was trying to have a baby with her. Sesshoumaru was the type of man who would consider abandoning her knowing such a thing.

Once entering the den Sesshoumaru typed on the computer to trick the camera into thinking another time she was all alone was now incase he reviewed things. Not only was it disturbing that there was indeed a camera in every room, but in a box was a DVD collection labeled her name followed by a serious of numbers. Curious she put one in the TV, only to be further withdrawed from the situation.

He'd burnt all their sex on to the DVDs and there were too many close ups of her. She quickly turned it off so Sesshoumaru wouldn't study it too much, but he was too busy playing an audio tape of her voice saying she feared bugs.

"Sesshoumaru," her voice finally radiated the fear she'd been experiencing her whole stay here, "you have to get me out of here. If marriage protects me from him I'll do it."

He shook his head, "I was a bit rash just throwing the idea out there. I can't take you Kagome. Naraku will use every means at his disposal to lock me up for kidnapping, and with that charge on my record my business will fall and I'll no longer have the resources it takes to save you from him."

She didn't want to accept that she would be stuck here, so she retailted.

"See! That's what I mean, how can you marry me and care for Ayama when your businesses reputation comes first?"

"That's not what I meant Kagome. You seem to have made the assumption that I'm some billionaire with successful friends and parties when in reality I've just worked my company out of debt, but yet still only have one thing to my name, which would be my car. If I lose anything now I won't be able to afford the gas for my car to get up here let alone protect you."

Kagome then felt real bad once again.

She'd forgotten that Sesshoumaru was different from the other cocky bastards in his league. Everything he had he worked for, and the only bone ever handed to him was that company that was just going to further his poverty. Not only that, but she knew deep in her heart he was going to help her. He deserved respect.

"I can't risk it Kagome," he reminded her, "so put everything in this office back where it was as though we were never here."

"So nothing can be done?"

He shook his head, "Naraku has been smuggling funds from the school, and soon documented proof will be available. Along with that I have hacked frequencies of your abuse. Once the proof is finalized it will be enough to put him away."

"I just have to be patient then."

It was hard to say that, because quit honestly she didn't know how much longer she could last with him. Sometimes she lay in bed next to Naraku thinking about his obsession with her, and came to the conclusion that he might go as far as to kill her one day. Refusing Sesshoumaru's help clearly meant she would die at an early age.

"I won't leave you here this week, during his absence I will watch over you. Your stress and fear is not good for my daughter."

He didn't have to say it, but Kagome knew what he meant. He knew his daughter was in fine hands, but he needed an excuse to say he'd been worried about her. Kagome wore a smile as she packed a few things and followed him out to his car.

Did those two honestly think they were going unwatched?

He watched both his pet and Sesshoumaru leave his property, and she had all the hope in the world as they drove off.

He would let them go.

Kagome-

Kagome was something he desperately wanted all of. He didn't love her, he just wanted her, and every part of her. He'd claimed her physically, but it was her mind he couldn't achieve, and would never achieve. As long as she pined for Sesshoumaru there was a part of her he could never have, and he now accepted that.

Still, if he couldn't have her then nobody would.

"Be his for the week lovely," Naraku told himself, "you will still die as mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Absconding SorrowsPart Ten: The Sadist and the Maiden

Author: TamashaToko

Owner of the Plot: Profiler120

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Nar/Kag Sess/Kag

This was where she belonged, but if she continued to be stubborn that thought of his would never be confirmed.

His newly purchased house was quite small compared to the others in the neighborhood, but she didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed to enjoy her stay her a lot, but that was probably only because she'd just escaped the house she shared with her husband where she was tortured and monitored at all times.

Sesshoumaru could watch her in the kitchen from his living room finally wearing a smile on her face while caring for his child. It would have been a perfect picture…if only _he _wasn't there.

"She looks more like you," Inuyasha made sure to tell Kagome when examining his infant niece.

"Whatever. She's totally a Sesshoumaru."

"Feh, if that were true she'd be ugly as well as having her nose up in the air at everyone."

Starting tomorrow Inuyasha would not be welcome back in his house as long as Kagome decided to call it home. That bastard deserved some blame. If it wasn't for his wandering eye Kagome would have never fallen into such a venerability allowing all these situations to take over her life.

It had been himself though that really deserved the blame.

He was the one who opened Kagome's eyes up to Inuyasha's deception, which led to the night where he became more acquainted with her.

He'd just given her what he thought she desired that night after spying on his brother, which in his opinion was some momentary relief. Though he still thought it'd be a wise move to force her out of his house fast the next day for if there had been anything between them he feared being used as a tool in her vendetta with Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't like that, he'd found out too late.

She was never the kind to use anyone for anything, she was put on this Earth to be used by the greedy while still somehow finding happiness.

Perhaps if he realized that sooner things could have been different. Maybe if he'd lay down with her in bed in a comforting way rather than forcing her to leave she would be with him.

He wouldn't blame himself though, because this Sesshoumaru did not look at the past.

He had to find a way to make Naraku pay for all the damage he'd done. Thanks to that bastard Kagome would probably never be the same again despite the smiles of relief she wore now.

"Kagome don't look at me like that."

Prior to his brother whispering that he heard something else muttered that had turned Kagome's happiness off yet again. It was probably news of Kikyo's pregnancy. If he had three wishes it would be money, Kagome's safety, and Inuyasha having a brain…

Though she was no longer emotionally stable why'd she have to react like that? After everything could she still possibly care for Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha leave," Sesshoumaru stated coldly going back to his newspaper.

His brother didn't look pleased with following orders, but was at least content with a reason to leave before the conversation escalated.

As soon his brother's headlights disappeared from his drive way he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Leaving?" her voice asked.

He didn't look at her, "For a bit."

"Is it work?"

He shook his head.

"Can I come along? I really love your house, but I haven't been anywhere else in such a long time let alone my hometown."

"The baby asleep?"

Kagome nodded, "I just have to get her into her carrier and-

"I'll take her next door. They'll watch her."

She deserved a break. He had a feeling Naraku wouldn't have dared bothering himself too much with Amaya, so Kagome had been all alone in the parenting. It only made him feel even more guilty.

She nodded before handing his child over and putting on a jacket.

The car ride had been silent not that there was much to say. Still his thoughts were on her, why did he desire her so much?

"Were going here?" she asked.

He hadn't realized it at first, but he'd brought her to the same café that had been the origin of this madness. The place she realized Inuyasha's heart had belonged to another, and where she was left with him.

"Shall we go else where Kagome?"

"No. It's fine. I could really use a cup of tea."

She really could, because tomorrow he would drive her back to that prison where she would await for her warden to return.

Trying to be the polite gentlemen that she already knew he wasn't he opened her door for her before escorting her inside. What was this pull she had over him?

It had been quiet again until they ordered their drinks, "Your necklace…"

She looked down at the heart locket that the tops of her breast held. It looked innocent enough except for the barbed wire image going across it.

"It was a gift," she answered.

"From him?"

She nodded.

Obviously that gift had been another part of Naraku's sick game. He couldn't stand any of this anymore.

"What have I done to repulse you so?"

He wasn't going to let it go no matter how much the conversation upset her. Why did she make the decision to marry Senaka and not he? It was a given he was socially different than her and was often occupied, but at least he didn't think of a million ways to grind down her spirit.

Her hand shook as she tried to bring her cup of tea to her lips, though he doubted the warm liquid would assist her in any way.

"Is it Inuyasha?" he asked, "did you think having a child and raising it with me would end your relationship with him forever?"

"Inuyasha doesn't matter anymore," she then answered, "I know I was with him for so long, but it's like it was never real or meaningful."

"Is it because you've moved on from those unpleasant memories, or has Senaka beaten them out?"

She shook her head, "Every time I thought of Inuyasha or my life before hearing Naraku's offer I could only think of you. You're all I ever thought about when I was left alone."

That was music to his hears though he would never say it out loud. He had been in her thoughts rather than his foolish half brother that threw her away or her husband.

"You could have had more than just the thoughts."

"I know that, and I've admitted I made a mistake."

"Your not stupid Kagome," he had a hard time finally making his thoughts on that clear, "it was more than just an innocent mistake."

"You really want to know."

Was he finally going to hear the answer he'd been desiring? Or perhaps it would be easier to never hear. He didn't stop her though.

"I was afraid. Not of you, but what we would become."

"A family?"

"I did have every intention of marrying you at first even though I was acting stubborn and childish about the idea. I knew it was right for Amaya, but being selfish I thought of myself again. What would my future be? A whole new life with a stranger that I thought detested me."

"I've never hated you."

"But you'd never love, and neither would Inuyasha, someone I really didn't want to be an in-law to at that time. Then there was Naraku who offered me an exit from my terrifying loveless future with you-

"And you are to tell me you thought he loved you?"

"I was smart enough to know it was not love, but the way he was playing into a major taboo by acting on this as my professor and his little game of using my home to secure the deal was exciting in a way. I chose the exciting path rather than then the smart but terrifying one."

He had his answer, but he wasn't just going to leave it at that. He couldn't.

"Do you still feel this way, about you and me?"

She shook her head, "I already told you. You're all I think about."

"You have plagued my thoughts as well."

He then watched as she turned slightly red before sipping on her straw in an angry fashion.

"So that's what I am to you Sesshoumaru? A plague."

He smirked at her reaction, "No a disease. One that manages to inconvenience its target, but also has it's addicting effects."

He was admitting it now. He wanted Kagome, but not just as his daughter's mother or ward rescued from the hands of a madman. He wanted her all to himself.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hmmm."

"Last time I checked diseases can't get you high, and everything that feels good for you is always bad for you."

For the first time in a long while he cracked a smile, "It's true."

She stared at her necklace again. Why didn't she just take it off if she didn't like it?

"Perhaps I won't send you back tomorrow," he started, "maybe you should stay right here. Let Senaka find you himself."

"Why would you do that?"

"If he were to inflict harm upon anyone in the house including you I would have to return the favor. I will kill him."

"No," she almost shouted, "Once you kill someone you can't come back from it. Think about what it will do to your reputation."

"You seem to think I care Higur-

He didn't continue. He still hated to think that she shared last names with that pathetic excuse for a soul.

"Sesshoumaru don't. We'll do it the lawful way, okay? Please?"

"And if he hurts you?"

"He will try not too."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

The ride back to her prison cell had seemed like a long one. Sesshoumaru hadn't really bothered talking to her since their night at the café.

If only she didn't tell them then maybe things would have worked out for the better. Did he still want to save her? Or did the thought of her having Naraku's child turn him away for good?

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome didn't realize how panicked her voice was becoming at the mere sight of her 'home'.

"I'm returning your cell phone to you with a charger," he responded, "call if you're in danger. It will call more numbers than just mine now."

In other words he was saying the police or her mother could become her rescue rather than him.

"I'm sorry."

She wanted to cry. Not only was she going back to that bastard who wanted nothing from her than her own suffering, but she was about to lose Sesshoumaru forever. A thought that seemed intolerable to her now though it was once in grasp.

"You apologize for nothing Kagome. You can only be blamed for so much. Responsibility falls upon the sadist who hurts for his own enjoyment. Perhaps your unborn child will distract him until I can act."

He still wanted to save her, but it wasn't the same. She needed more, she needed him.

"Good-bye Kagome," he told her taking the extra effort to escort her out of his car and to the door of her cell.

No, he couldn't leave her yet.

"What about your daughter? Will you say good-bye to her?"

He looked down at his infant child thinking of what to do. It was hard, not only was he unable to think of any affection he could show for her, but it was already bad enough he was sending her back her into this twisted war zone. Naraku couldn't suspect a thing though.

Kagome watched as all he could manage was a pat on the head, it was better than nothing.

They had locked eyes one more time as he was about to return to his car. Was it really good-bye?

No.

The next thing she knew her body was in control and couldn't help but smash her lips against his while holding on to his wrist. Sesshoumaru could of course snap her like a twig in defense, but she didn't care. She couldn't let it end like this, though in her mind it would be worse. He would probably tear her away harshly and berate her for this behavior.

He didn't. He stayed.

"Sorry," she found herself apologizing again.

Sesshoumaru pulled away but kept his hands securely wrapped around her shoulders. He was afraid to let go it seemed. He still didn't say anything though, but it had looked like he wanted too, and that's all that mattered.

There was one last hug between them that somehow managed to feel foreign though they'd just lip locked right before that. She then turned and went inside the house she shared with her husband and daughter.

It was frightening coming back no matter how use she'd been to the interior and the silence. It was as though she was a soul who'd been brought back and was now peering down at her own grave.

"Hungry Amaya?"

She was crying, was it because she was exhausted or perhaps she knew what they'd returned to. Pain and Misery.

"I'll get you something," she'd headed to her bedroom to get a bottle noting that she probably talked to her infant child more than any parent should and it wasn't really helping to elevate the fear.

Did she leave the light in the den on? She walked by the room and noticed the light under the doorway illuminating the hallway, had she even remembered to lock it? Her question was answered when she'd managed to open it.

"I thought you wanted to love me Kagome."

Naraku.

He knew, and he'd been waiting for her.

She could feel her heart hammering in her ears as he simply held his hand out and quietly requested the cell phone she dumbly held in her hands. She couldn't do much except nod and fulfill his request. Kagome couldn't even find control anywhere in her body as he embraced her and lay her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill what you were looking for."

It was then that Kagome realized fighting would just be a wasted effort. She'd never see Sesshoumaru again, she would die.

Her words meant nothing to him. None about her mistake nor any about her pregnancy with his child.

The only voice he wanted to hear was the sweet tone of _his _innocent Kagome. That girl was lost though, therefore he'd never hear it again. All that stood before him was a woman whose mind would always belong to another. She was of no use to him.

He'd end her life that was the only choice he had. Sesshoumaru couldn't have his way nor someone who promised to be his forever.

"We took vows Kagome," he whispered to her as he tightly bound her wrist above her head on to the clothing rack in the closet.

"I was vulnerable," there was no longer any reason to lie to him for soon she'd be no more, "and I made a mistake."

He couldn't help himself but smack her across the face again. If he'd been in her shoes he perhaps would have considered himself a mistake, but her saying such a thing tarnished his memory of the perfect little pet he once had.

"It wasn't a mistake for you were mine to claim from the very beginning," he bound her feet to the shoe rack.

"Where's my daughter?"

He didn't answer. The child was at a daycare. He'd left her there saying he and his wife were going on a second honey moon, and now he'd have to return later on to say the child's mother killed herself shortly after.

"Are you going to kill me?" she tried hard to keep her voice from breaking, something he admired.

"It pains me, but Kagome I wanted you to be mine. I gave you everything and you ruined it, and now I fear I've lost you. It will be slow, I want you to know what you've done."

She'd tried to fight it but wound up shedding one tear, "It can be different. I'll never talk to him again. I'll do everything for you and our child."

Naraku shook his head with a chuckle, "Never again can your words affect me, for you speak thinking of him."

"They'll find out. Sesshoumaru's going to prove you've treated me this way, and when I come up dead they'll knew who it was."

His cold hand reached for her face and began to softly stroke her skin. Had this been obsession? Had he ever loved her? If things could have been different than perhaps maybe…

"I don't care Kagome."

"What do you mean? Naraku you will be found out about and even if you do manage to fight the system you will never teach again."

"I said I don't care. I can go to jail, I can get the death penalty. I should have been fired for marrying a woman who'd been my student but all I thought of was you. You're my everything, you will go as my everything."

It had all been slow and agonizing. That was something he made sure of.

She hated it when he talked about just how much he obsessed over her, it put her on edge and he liked seeing her sweat the way she did.

He kept her there in the closet for days making sure to feed her, but also giving her a large dosages of chemicals that would keep her awake for all of it and pills that would slowly rip her body apart. She would die in agony.

The insects had been the best though. When it was possible to get them he'd cover the tops of her breast with a swarm of crickets to keep her alarmed and crying all while torturing her body against his. If only she wasn't to be out of sight and mind in a few days then this would easily turn him on.

The thing that disappointed him though was that her honor had kicked back in and she remained silent while suffering. No longer did she tell him things could go back to the way they were or she would never think of Sesshoumaru again. He wanted her to beg for her life…

"Day Seven," Naraku noted with a smile as he entered the closet after work with a wet wash cloth.

Her head just hanged low as she faced the floor. Her stomach felt like it was being eaten, and her head had been burning for days now. The sound of crickets didn't help much.

"Hungry?" he would ask every day after using the wash cloth to relieve her body of the mass amounts of sweat her sickness had caused.

She shook her head, obviously realizing her daily pasta was the cause of this.

"Come now Kagome. Though you did do a good job of keeping my house clean you were never the best cook. This could be a step up."

"Just stop it."

"Stop what? My lovely, I'm the last bit of company you'll ever have and you wish me away?"

Kagome shook her head again. His voice was the only thing that kept her mind occupied from the pain, "I'm burning."

Another laugh from him, "No you're not, but perhaps that would be a good way to dispose of your body."

He lovingly stroked her hair as she once again moaned in pain. At first this had been hard for him to do; he almost believed for a moment that he had a conscience and that he should buy into her pleas and believe she'd never break his trust again. Obviously his opinion on that matter had changed quick enough for he began to enjoy this way too much, coming up with every which way to harm her body and soul.

"Did you ever love me?" her weak voice asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I loved it how you would pray to yourself that I would call on or write comments of interest on your papers in class. I loved that you were so mature when it came to some things but yet childish when it came to others, but I could not bring myself to love you. Not while your heart belonged to another my dear."

"Do you believe that then? I had feelings for Sesshoumaru from the beginning?"

"No I don't. Your mind was just fixed on the idea of him being the one to always save you no matter what stupid decision you made, just as it is now. You want Sesshoumaru to be your hero, but what do you think would happen if he saved you from me?"

"I would move in with him and we would raise our child together."

Naraku smirked, "Of course you would, but does him saving you from me change what you earlier dread. As soon as your moved in he would go back to his busy life caring for nothing more than results leaving you with your child alone. That's why you married me isn't it? To escape that, well being rescued from me well just lead you down that road again. You'd be better off wishing Kikyo would disappear so you could return to Inuyasha."

Her breathing was heavy, "How much longer do I have left?"

"If I knew an exact day I wouldn't be doing this right now would I?"

"And you're wrong…"

"Wouldn't that be a first…"

"Sesshoumaru isn't like that anymore. His not the monster I thought he was."

Honestly how could she ever think of someone like him, who was just interested in self-preservation as a monster when there were people like Naraku in the world.

"And you believe that?"

"He told me he couldn't stop thinking about me."

"He said that did he? Whether it was truthful or not it doesn't really matter now does it?"

Another burst of pain before her watery eyes looked up at the blinking red light above her, "Does that have to be on?"

She was of course referring to another one of his awkwardly placed video cameras that recorded her every move, not that she was going anywhere.

"Yes," he smiled patting her on the head, "I need something to remember my wife by, and I think this will be my favorite chapter. Now I'm going to the store, anything you desire my love?"

"Air freshener," she whispered shutting her eyes.

He nodded before leaving her again. He'd be back soon, doing this to her was becoming his new addiction.

Something was wrong, this Sesshoumaru was fully aware of after calling her cell phone for a week straight and being told it was out of service. He'd left many voice messages and not once had she even text him or left another message in return.

Kagome had once again been all that he could think about since he dropped her off, and it didn't help that she could be in danger. Could be? She was every minute she was left alone. He found himself driving to Kyoto, he couldn't stand it anymore.

He'd brought enough evidence to the table to investigate Kagome's abuse, but it could take months to years to put the sadist behind bars. He didn't have time for that, especially when she and his own flesh and blood was involved.

Who was he?

That was just brilliant, now this troublesome girl was putting him through an identity crisis on top of everything else.

The Sesshoumaru he'd known himself to be would have just fulfilled his obligations as a father and rescued Amaya. Kagome had put herself in this boat, therefore, should face the consequences. Her situation shouldn't have mattered even if he was in love. Love was just an emotion, it would take time, but it would go away.

No he wasn't acting like himself. Common sense was even no longer a factor to him.

That was why no thought on Earth stopped him from bursting through Naraku's front door and pulling out a gun ready to shot the bastard.

It wasn't long before the sadist appeared next to a bookshelf unarmed with that smirk of his. Naraku's only defense had been repeating what Kagome had mentioned earlier. Once he took a man's life it wasn't something he could come back from.

He pulled the trigger knowing that Naraku wouldn't be coming back from it either.

Was love just a stupid emotion? It must have struck a cord with him, because the state he found Kagome in had been unbearable. It made him want to shoot Naraku's corpse a bit more, but he rushed. There was no telling how much longer she had left, which only added to this day moving like a blur.

"I'm I being saved?" he heard her weak voice from the back of the car, he wasn't going to trust an ambulance with her.

"Where is our child?" he demanded.

"At daycare, that's what he said. Where is he?"

"Somewhere he can't hurt you."

He had no time for her, he'd been wanting for her, and now as she lay on her deathbed he didn't even want to bother himself with answering her.

Was he becoming Naraku? Had this feelings been something other than love, did he just want to possess her?

And what of her? What did she feel for him? Would everything be happy? Now that all the evil had been put behind them would they marry and have their happy ending behind a white picket fence.

Sesshoumaru didn't see that. He saw Kagome's fate being the same as his father's. He was in love with his mother and married her though his own father said no, but when the excitement was gone he grew bored and found other women. Kagome said it herself, it felt like Inuyasha didn't matter anymore…was it because she'd been cheated on, or was it because it was no longer exciting to date someone from a different social class?

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Were close…"

Was this what they wanted?

Kagome's recovery had been a long process, but one that achieved results. All the poison had to be cleared from her system as well as the bandaging of her wounds. It was through the whole ordeal that Sesshoumaru learned how strong this girl he once pegged to be over emotional could be as well as other information, such as the fact that she always preferred vanilla ice cream over chocolate and she sometimes enjoyed listening to opera.

None of this changed his mind, however, he'd still made his decision.

"Is it weird?" he asked one night when she woke up in the hospital.

"Is what weird?" It was hard to look at her with those tubes in her arm and the marks all over her body from the abuse.

"Naraku. You gave your life to him. Though you were treated unjust is it weird for him to be gone? He was your husband."

Clearly from her reaction she didn't want to be reminded.

"Scary actually. Like his not really gone, like his waiting for me to be unguarded and then take me away."

Sesshoumaru hadn't left her side since she was brought in. It didn't seem like the right thing to do since he was the one who delivered her back into Naraku's hands. That, and he'd rather be here with her and the baby then at home on the phone with his lawyers discussing the upcoming trial over the murder of Naraku. He knew he'd get off since he saved Kagome, but due to his family name it was being thrown out of proportion with everyone else who knew about it.

All of that didn't matter though. All that mattered to him was what was in this room.

He stared down at Amaya glad to finally have his child back, but looking at her only reminded him of what was to come for the child Kagome shared with Naraku had somehow survived all the turmoil her body went through. There would only be a few issues, but as far as anybody knew the child would live a normal life.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong?"

"Didn't you get an ultra sound yesterday when I was out?"

All she could do was nod, "Found out I'm having a boy."

Sesshoumaru quickly felt jealousy rise with him like vile in his throat. Naraku had been the criminal here, he'd tortured Kagome and tried to kill her, but all the while still getting everything that he couldn't have with her. He'd like to have a son as well as the option of actually planning to have a child with Kagome, but all those chances had been given to that lucky bastard who was probably chuckling in his grave.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

She shook her head, "I'm ready to go home in a few days, what happens now?"

What happens now? It had been the question he was dreading, but like everything else in his life he would be straight forward with it.

"Naraku is gone. You are free."

"I know that, but I mean what happens with us?"

"Us?"

Kagome almost felt the air leave her body when he simply asked 'us'. That wasn't good. Was her expectations wrong, this whole time the plan she'd been running in her head was that once Naraku's hold on her was done she would move in with Sesshoumaru and her child and they'd all be a happy family. Could it be the addition of the second child that would ruin all of these plans?

He could see her worried glance, and almost tossed aside all previous arrangements just to see her smile again, but he could not. This was for the best.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm moving. You will be staying here with your family. I'll send money."

She'd been proud for a few seconds thinking that Sesshoumaru was moving as a result of a breakthrough at his work or perhaps a lifestyle change, but when she learned she would remain behind her heart shattered. Now...just numb.

"Kagome? I need you to listen to me."

"It's your family too."

"Amaya is," was all he stated perhaps once again thinking negative thoughts about what slept in Kagome's belly, "as I've said I will send money."

"Does money make up for her not having a father on your terms?"

He was already heading towards the door, and Kagome knew it wasn't to use the bathroom. Sesshoumaru was leaving for good.

"Why?" her voice cracked trying to hide something deeper, "you- you did all of that for me, and now your walking out."

There were many reasons that he had to do this, but he wouldn't say them out loud for they all returned to the root of the problem, which was Kagome accepting Naraku's proposal when she should have stayed and made him happy. He also feared that maybe she didn't love him, and that perhaps she only felt anything for him now because he saved her. That had to be the reason, because why else would she love him now when he meant nothing to her before when they started this little family.

It would all be better this way. He wasn't going to bring Amaya up in an unhappy home similar to his. If he married it would be for love, which wasn't going to happen. He was Sesshoumaru, he was incapable of love.

Now and forever would he be incapable since the woman in the hospital bed had his heart.

"You need time to yourself Kagome. Rest and recover...soon you'll have two screaming children and I'll return to the life you labeled as fancy parties and social classes."

There were so many things she wanted to say and ask. This was stupid, foolish, and selfish of him. She knew there was something at work, in the beginning he'd been Mr. Responsibility earlier trying to force her to marry him, but now he was walking out.

However, he was only an inch away from the door and she was running out of time. Only one question came to mind.

"Will I ever see you again."

This was his chance to shake his head and just walk out. He could be done with the virus that was Kagome, but images of a happy family and a happy home prevented that.

"You won't get rid of me that easy Higurashi."

Kagome had never even received the dramatic good-bye kiss that this scene deserved when he left, but somehow though still numb there was a bit of satisfaction in the bittersweet ending. As she seen him disappear into the darkness from whence he came he no longer appeared to be the monster of absconding sorrows, nor the hero of his story. Just a man who she loved, and would one day return.

The End.


End file.
